Long Lost Memories
by MinaKaibaKitsune
Summary: The memories have come back. This girl...she's not Lily...she's there with him...the love is so strong...what happened? 'Where are you? Why can't I hear your voice anymore' Snape//OC
1. Prolouge The Memory

"Legilimens!" Snape shouted. 

"Please! Let me rest!" Harry shouted back, falling against the wooden chair. He was tired. They had been at this all night and Harry had yet to even rest in between each spell.

Snape lowered his wand. "The Dark Lord does not let his enemy rest!" He wasn't ready to stop. He watched Harry get up from his chair and walk to the table where a glass of water was. Harry had to be ready to face Voldemort and he was still in no shape to go against him again. "Listen to me, boy. Life isn't fair. Your bloody father knew that. In fact, he frequently sought to it!"

Harry wasn't going to have Snape talk about his father that way so he snapped back, "My father was a great man!"

Snape grabbed Harry by the shirt and flung him back into the chair. "You father was a swine!" Right when Harry hit the chair, Snape brought his wand up again, "Legili-!"

He was cut off though. Harry was so mad about what Snape had said about his father, that he stood up, his own wand up, and shouted back, "Protego!"

Snape wasn't as stong as Harry with keeping control of who entered his mind because Harry slipped so easily though it. Now, Snape's deepest memories were being shown to him.

There was a girl, maybe Harry's age, sitting at a table in the great hall by herself. She was a beautiful female with long auburn colored hair and sea green eyes. Harry could see a scarf and coat sitting next to her and the great hall was almost empty so he could tell it was winter break. She picked boredly at the food in front of her while watching a green candle's flame dance. She finally got fed up with the candle and blew out the flame.

A young Snape walked over to the table the girl sat at and sat across from her. "Morning," he greeted her, giving a small, real smile.

She looked up and gave a smile back. "Hey."

He looked at the blown out candle then tapped the tip of his wand against the wick, making the flame spark back to life and the girl's smile grow.

The memory jumped to Snape and the girl in the Slytherin common room arguing. "Why can't you just accept this?" Snape almost shouted in her face. "Things will get better now!"

She stared at him, hurt in her eyes. "You have to worry about your life and the Ministry! Things will never get better!" she sobbed, walking out of the common room.

"Enough!" Older Snape's voice shouted. He did seem to be strong enough to push a person out of a memory when he wanted to because that was exactly what he did to Harry.

Harry fell back into the wooden chair, panting. His eyes were wide as he stood back up and stared at Snape who was holding himself up on the potions table. Snape walked over to Harry and grabbed him by his shirt. "You...," he mumbled.

"I didn't me-" Harry tried to spit out but Snape hissed the words, "Get out," then release Harry's shirt.

The fifth year Gryffindor seemed to almost run out of the potions dungeon, leaving Snape to stare into space, pondering the memories that had dug up in his mind. The girl's smiling face was there staring back at him. A memory that he had tried to forget had come back to him and it wasn't going to leave.

MineWhiteDragon- This is one of my first Harry Potter fics!! Over the two years I have been on I have worked on my OCs! Be proud of me my fans!! 3 Chapter Two will be up soon. Also, there is a video to this story I have on youtube but I will give you the link when the story is father in to avoid spoilers. Love everyone! 3


	2. Chapter One Haunted

Long Lost Memories

**Long Lost Memories**

**By: MinaWhiteDragon**

**Mina- Well, the video has been put on hold because I'm so lazy and have been trying to finish my Only Us series which will be turned into a fanfic soon. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

**Chapter One- Haunted**

It had been two days since the incident between Snape and Harry and during those days, neither of the two could get their minds off of the memories they had seen.

Classes had begun again and the Gryffindors and Slytherins filed loudly into the Potions classroom. Harry was quiet, a bit strange among the other students.

Snape watched the black haired student take his seat with Hermione. When their eyes met, the smiling face of the memory played in their heads. Snape immediately broke his eyes away and walked to the front of the classroom. "Alright. Turn to page 394."

**((MWD- I couldn't fight the urge lol))**

The bell rang over an hour later and the students began to leave the room. Snape watched Harry stand up, trying to listen to something Hermione was saying. "Potter, stay after," the Potions teacher said, looking at some papers he had in his hands.

Harry sighed, said his goodbyes to his friends, and walked to the greasy haired teacher's desk. He waited until the rest of the students left the classroom to ask, "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

Snape didn't look up from his papers as he talked. "Yes, Potter. We will not be having anymore lesson. You seem more than ready to protect your mind."

"Sir, I didn't-"

"You are dismissed, Potter," he said coldly.

"Sir, I really-"

"You are dismissed!" Snape raised his voice.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the classroom.

Snape sighed and rested his head in his hands. His mind was wandering again. Another memory of the girl had risen up in his mind.

**James Potter and his friend stood around a floating Snape. "Who wants me to remove Snivillus's trousers?" James asked, making the other Gryffindors burst into a fit of laughter. James raised his wand but a female voice stopped him.**

"**James Potter!" the voice shouted.**

**The Gryiffindors jumped at the voice, James accidentally dropped Snape.**

**Standing before them, arms crossed, was the female, long auburn hair and sea green eyes. She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Here you are, torturing poor Severus again. Do I have to go to the Headmaster, Potter?"**

"**Ugh, why can't you mind you own business, Lochlin?" Sirius growled.**

"**Ugh," she mocked, "Why can't you ever comb your hair, Black?" She chuckled while Sirius gave her a dirty look.**

**James sighed and put his wand back into his robe. "Come on, guys. Prefects ruin all the fun." James and the rest of the Gryffindors walked away from the scene.**

**The girl rolled her eyes once more then turned to Snape who was sitting in the grass, holding his bloody nose. She walked to him and knelt down. "Are you alright, Severus?" she asked.**

**He gave her a cold look. "I'm fine." He removed his hands from his face.**

"**No you're not. Your nose." She pulled out her wand and lightly tapped it on his nose. His nose glowed a light green color that then dimmed away. "There. It's all better."**

**He straightened himself. "Thank you," he mumbled.**

**She smiled. "No problem." She heard the lunch bell ring from the school and stood up. "Well, time to get to class. Bye, Severus." She picked up her bag and began to walk back to the castle.**

Snape shook his head as his next class entered the room. "Hm, the first time we met," he mumbled to himself. He gave a small chuckle as he stood up. "Okay, class…"

At lunch, Harry sat down with his friends, his mind still deep in thought. He had just seen a fourth memory of Snape's.

Ron has noticed Harry's silence and now decided to speak up. "You feeling alright, mate?"

Harry nodded. "I'm just tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Hermione huffed at the raven-haired male. "Maybe you should actually work with Professor Snape. The faster you learn, the faster it's all over."

Harry ignored the fact that what his friend had said was rude, and answered, "Last night's lesson was the last one/" He took a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"Well, that's good. You're almost ready to face You-Know-Who," Hermione said.

Harry's eyes shifted back and forth in between his friends. Should he tell them about what happened between him and the potions teacher? About the memories he saw? He slowly shook his head to himself. 'I need to solve this on my own for once,' he thought.

He got to his feet and gathered his things. "I need to get to a study session with Professor Snape."

"Snape? I thought you were done," Ron asked with a mouth full of food. Hermione gave the Weasley a disgusted look.

"I just need help with a potion." Harry said before leaving the great hall.

He entered Snape's classroom where the broody male was sitting at his desk, looking at something small and silver. Harry cleared his throat and spoke, "Professor?"

Snape jumped just slightly and quickly his the silver object inside his desk. "What do you want, Potter?" he asked, coldly.

"Sir, I need help with a potion," he answered.

"What potion?" He folded his hands and propped up his elbows on the top of the desk.

Harry walked to the professor's desk, pulling up and chair with him, and sitting down. "The one we did yesterday."

Snape nodded and pulled out a potion recipe card. "Let's look over the recipe. Tell me what the first ingredient is." He held out the card for Harry to take.

Harry slowly reach out and took the card. Their skin lightly brushed and both jumped back, their minds both jumping into the same memory.

**The girl from the other memories was walking down the hallway, many books in her arms. She was mumbling something about her Herbology class and not paying attention to the students around her.**

**A couple of older Slytherin females began to walk beside her. "Hey, Amelia," one girl snickered.**

"**Hello." She greeted, trying not to drop her books. "Excuse me." She went to turn down a hallway but the group of girls stood in her way. "Please move. I need to get these to Professor Dumbledore."**

"**Come on, Prefect. Hang out with us," the leader giggled.**

"**I-I really have to get to the Headmaster." She gave a light gulp. She knew exactly what these girls were doing. They wanted revenge on her for doing her Prefect duty and giving them detention.**

**The leader gave Amelia a light shove that managed to knock her off her feet and onto the floor, all her books scattering across the floor.**

**Severus came from around the corner. He had been watching Amelia, trying to work up the courage to talk to her. "Leave her alone or I'll be forced to go to the Headmaster."**

**The girls scoffed and left the scene, one mumbling,"Damn, Snivelus."**

**Severus knelt down and began to gather Amelia's books. "Are you okay?" he asked.**

"**I'm fine," she answered, a slight whimper-ish. She sat up and gathered books as well.**

"**Would you like some help getting these to Professor Dumbledore?" He stacked three books up.**

**She shook her head, keeping it facing the ground. "I got it." She grabbed all her books and stood up. "Thank you." She turned down the corner but Snape grabbed her wrist turning her back around to him.**

**His eyes widened as held her wrist. Her eyes were filled with tears. He softly mumbled, "You're-welcome." He slowly released her and she rushed to Dumbledore's office.**

Snape jumped up, the card falling onto the desk. "W-what…?!" he whispered.

"Amelia…Lochlin...," Harry whispered.

"What did you do, Potter?" Snape growled, regaining himself.

"I did nothing, sir. I swear." Harry stood up.

After a brief silence, Harry asked, "Did you like her?"

Snape's eyes narrowed and he stormed out of the classroom, leaving Harry to ponder the new memory.

"All together, that's four." Harry scratched his head. "Why do I see these?"

Snape stormed into Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster, something strange is going on."

Dumbledore looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. "What is it, Severus?" he asked the potions professor.

"Potter has been seeing my old memories." Snape tried to keep his anger down.

"Hm…" Dumbledore hummed, "which memories?" The old professor entwined his fingers.

Snape looked away and hesitantly answered, "Amelia…"

"You told me you obliterated those memories after her death," Dumbledore said.

"I wanted to, sir, but I could never bring myself to do it. I pushed them to the back of my mind and soon forgot about them."

"Hmm." He stood from the desk." Did Mr. Potter happen to enter your mind?" He couldn't help but to chuckle when the greasy-haired male didn't answer. "That's what forced them back out."

"Ugh!" He groaned. "I want to obliterate them but I can't!"

"Because you loved her, Severus, and you still do, even after her death."

Snape looked back at the Headmaster. "You are really the last person I wished to hear that from."

Dumbledore walked to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let the memories stay. Since Mr. Potter is seeing them as well, tell him about Amelia so he's not left in the dark."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"He's the only one who you can talk to about her." Dumbledore smiled the walked back to his desk.

Snape thought to himself for a second then nodded. "Thank you, sir." He walked out of the office, going back to his classroom.

He saw Umbridge walking the opposite way as him. She smiled as she passed him and greeted, "Afternoon, Snape."

He stopped and watched the DADA professor walk into Dumbledore's office. He mumbled something under his breath and continued walked.

Chapter One End


	3. Chapter Two My Immortal

Long Lost Memories

**Long Lost Memories**

**By: MinaWhiteDragon**

**Mina- I'm actually almost done with part three of this video! Since I've finally finished Only Us, I can now work full time on this and Everything Falls Apart but I'm more determined to finish this first. ******

**Note: Many parts of this story sound like the story is going to end in a cute Snape/Harry kind of way but it's not! Just so ya'll know. Lol (Though I do support that ;) )**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

**Chapter Two- My Immortal**

At dinner, Snape could barely eat, all he could think about was Amelia, and every time he had a new memory pop up, he would look at Harry who, in turn, would look at him. Obviously, he had had the same memory pop into his mind at that same moment.

Both couldn't really explain what was going on, but Snape decided, he would tell Harry about Amelia, his first real love.

After dinner, Snape went to his classroom to get some papers he needed to grade. As he was going through his desk, he came upon the small, silver object he had been toying with earlier that day.

It was a silver locket in an oval shape. The front of it had the letters "A.L." and "S.S." engraved on it. A small smile tugged at Snape's lips as he slowly opened the locket. Inside were two moving pictures. One picture was of young Snape and Amelia reading a book together by the tree he loved to read at and the second picture was a moving school picture of Amelia just smiling.

"Professor Snape?" a familiar voice came from the door. Snape saw in the corner of his eye it was Harry.

Snape knew it was now or never to tell him about Amelia. "Enter, Potter."

Harry approached the desk, much like he had done earlier that day but with less nervousness. "Sir, I was wondering….c-could you…." Harry gulped. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Snape rolled his eyes. He knew what the half-blood was asking but wanted him to get it done and over with. "What is it?"

Harry bit his tongue then spit out, "Can you tell me about Amelia?"

Snape waited a little while before nodding. "Take a seat, Potter." He waited for Harry to sit down before starting. "Amelia Lochlin. In the visions you saw, she was a sixth year and I was still a fifth year. She was a Slytherin and top in her class with grades but I out done her in potions."

Snape clutched the locket in his hand, though Harry could not see it, and began to smoothly step around his desk. "I met her in the vision of your father torturing me. I admit, I had a-crush on her," he paused before saying 'crush', "many of the boys my age then had crushes on her. She was very beautiful but she did have one flaw that many hated."

"What was that, sir?" Harry asked.

"She was a Prefect so she always followed the rules." Snape gave an inaudible chuckle. "After the incident where she was teased in the hallway by upper-class girls, we started hanging around each other more."

"Were you in love with her?" Harry asked.

Snape took a little while to answer due to the fact it was a strong question and, though he would never admit it, it hit him in the heart like a knife. "Yes, Potter, I was in love with her….and she with me. We wanted to stay together after graduation but I received the Dark Mark, branding me a Death Eater and it broke her heart. Lockhart found out…and…" His voice faded out as he turned his back to his student.

Harry blinked. "A-and…what?"

"…..he told Umbridge, who was still working for the Ministry then."

"What happened?" Harry was practically on the edge of his seat.

A new memory came at that moment.

**Snape and Amelia were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room laughing about something. Harry had to admit, Snape looked very happy with her.**

**A large boom came from the portrait hole, making the two jump to their feet. They watched the portrait hole open. They could feel something bad was happening, they were the only students in the Common Room.**

**Snape pulled his wand from its hiding place in his robe but Amelia grabbed his arm. "Severus, what if it's the Dark Lord?" Her face had fear all over it.**

**Snape placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He would not hurt you."**

"**We can't say the same for us," a plump voice said as it entered the room. It was Dolores Umbridge, Glideroy Lockhart behind her. "Two Death Eaters for the price of one. Ready for Azkaban?" She gave her annoying, soft giggle as she raised her wand.**

**Amelia stepped in front of Snape and flicked her wand. A loud screeching filled the room, making Umbridge and Lockhart cover their ears.**

**Snape, Amelia, and the two watching the memory were unaffected by the screeching, in fact, Amelia could talk to Snape and he'd hear every word, which is what she was doing.**

"**Severus, you have to run! If they find the Dark Mark on you then you'll be sent to Azkaban! I can't let that happen!"**

"**What about you?"**

"**I'll be fine! Apperate!" She pushed him and, right as he apperated, the screeching stopped.**

**Umbridge glared at Amelia. "I guess we'll just have to take you."**

"**I guess so."**

**Snape shut his eyes tightly as Umbridge and Lockhart raised their wands.**

**Two spells were shouted at the same time. "Reducto!" "Obliviate!"**

Snape and Harry fell back, out of the memory. "A memory spell?" Harry questioned.

"It couldn't have been….they killed her. I saw her body when I returned to Hogwarts…," Snape stuttered.

"Professor?" Harry was as confused as Snape. He stood from his seat.

Snape turned back around and looked at Harry. "We're taking a field trip, Potter."

Snape and Harry entered St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Their mission was to visit Glideroy Lockhart, who became a permanent resident after, in Harry's second year, tried to use a memory charm on Ron and Harry using Ron's broken wand, which, in turn, made the spell backfire on him.

The floor assigned Healer walked the two through a long hallway to a large, metal, locked door. Apprentice Healer, Augustus Pye, smiled and began to unlock the door. "Mr. Lockhart is in a good mood today but don't accept any tea he offers."

Harry gave a strange look and Snape nodded. "We'll keep that in mind."

They walked into the room, which happened to be much more attractive than the outside. The walls were a light cream color and decorated with millions of moving pictures of Lockhart, no surprise.

The said man was sitting at a table, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of tea. He looked up at the two and smiled. "Severus Snape! Harry Potter! So good to see you, old friends."

Snape rolled his eyes. Lockhart had forgotten Snape's hate for him. "Enough chit chat-"

"Would you like some tea? I just made a new pot." He held up a metal pot.

Harry nodded quickly and Snape interrupted, he had no time for games. "Enough, Lockhart!" Lockhart's smile dropped and he blinked twice, staring at Snape. "Do you remember Amelia Lochlin?"

"Amelia…..Lochlin? Amelia…..Lochlin." He said her name about five more times then smiled. "Yes. The Death Eater."

"She wasn't a Death Eater!" Snape shouted causing Lockhart and Harry to jump. "You and Umbridge have been wrong for so many years and Amelia had to die because of it!"

"Amelia's dead?" Lockhart asked.

"Yes! You and Umbridge killed her!"

"Killed her? We did no such thing!" Lockhart stood. "We used a memory charm on her! She thinks she's a Muggle!"

Snape and Harry's eyes widened. "What?!" Snape gasped.

**MWD- OMG!! Chapter Three coming soon!**


	4. Chapter Three Snow White Queen

Long Lost Memories

**Long Lost Memories**

**By: MinaWhiteDragon**

**Mina- Woo! I'm so glad I'm doing so good on this series!! Btw, the Only Us epilogue is finally up on Youtube!! Yay!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

**Chapter Three- Snow White Queen**

"Amelia's dead?" Lockhart asked.

"Yes! You and Umbridge killed her!"

"Killed her? We did no such thing!" Lockhart stood. "We used a memory charm on her! She thinks she's a Muggle!"

Snape and Harry's eyes widened. "What?!" Snape gasped.

**!Next Scene!**

A middle aged woman sat up in her bed and yawned. She shook her wrists and slowly got out of the bed. She flicked her wrist once more and suddenly, a book on her nightstand flew across the room. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Not again," she grumbled as she walked into her bathroom.

After getting ready for the day, she walked to her neighbor's house and knocked on the door. An elderly woman with long, silver hair answered the door. She gave a sweet, welcoming smile. "Good morning, Amelia. How are you feeling today?" she asked.

Amelia walked into the house when the old woman let her in. "I'm actually feeling really good today, mum." She ran a hand through her long auburn hair. "Where's father? Is he still in bed?"

"No. He's in the living room watching TV." The older woman put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and walked with her into the living room where an elderly man was sitting watching TV.

When they entered the living room, the old man gave a smile similar to his wife's. "Good morning, dear. How are you?"

She sat down next to him on the couch. "I'm good, father." She paused. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you and mum about something."

Her mother sat down next to her and took her hand. "What is it dear?"

"Well…I've had another dream…about me and the young man. In that same school, I think it was it called, Hogwarts." She looked down at her hands. The dreams were not normal, they had to mean something.

Her father smiled. "Don't you think it's time you found out who that young man is? Maybe he could tell you about the powers you have."

Amelia's jaw practically dropped. "Father, are you serious? Find him? He has to be the same age as me by now!" She looked at her mother. "Mum, what do you think about this?"

Her mother smiled again too. "I think you should do whatever your heart says."

Amelia nodded and opened her mouth to say something else when an owl flew through the open window in their living room, and dropped a letter on Amelia's lap.

Eyes wide, everyone stared at the letter and then at the owl. The owl hooted happily then flew back out of the window. The three adults looked back at the letter which suddenly jumped off Amelia's lap and turned into a woman's face.

The woman was plump with curly brown hair. She looked way older than Amelia yet younger than her parents. "Hello, Miss Lochlin. My name is Dolores Umbridge. I am the current Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are currently in need of a Defense Against Dark Arts professor and we wish for you to come in and take that position. The school year is less than half way over and I am only asking for you to work the rest of the year. If you wish, at the end of the year, to work next year then we are glad to give you the spot permanently. If you accept, please meet me at King's Cross Station in London, in between Platforms 9 and 10, tomorrow at 7:00 A.M. Hope you accept, Headmistress, Dolores Umbridge."

Suddenly, the letter shred itself into a million pieces.

Amelia looked at her parents and the back the letter's remains on the floor in front of her.

The next morning…

Amelia stood in between Platforms 9 and 10 and took a deep breath, one minute till 7 o'clock. "I must be crazy to accept but what the hell," she mumbled to herself.

The plump woman stepped in front of her and smiled. Amelia thought she might need sunglasses for how bright pink the outfit Umbridge was wearing was. "Good morning, Miss Lochlin. I'm so glad you've decided to accept."

Amelia wagged a finger at the older woman. "I'm only accepting on one condition."

"Oh? And what would that be?" she asked.

"I want to learn how to control my powers while I'm working here."

"Of course, dearie. That is no problem. Now, shall we go?"

"Go? Now? If I'm staying at this school for a few months, won't I need my things?"

Umbridge giggled. "Of course not. Hogwarts is going to supply you with all the robes and other clothing you need."

"Oh….okay…" Amelia thought about this for a moment then nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

!With Snape & Harry!

Snape and Harry were sitting in Snape's classroom. Classes weren't for another hour so this gave the two time to talk about Amelia.

Snape slammed his fist on his desk. "She's been alive all this time and no one told me!"

"Professor, she won't even remember you if you find her. I think it's best you just…..leave her as a memory…"

"A memory?! Never! I'd rather-" The bell for classes to begin rang. Snape sat down at the desk and sighed. "Get to your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Potter. We'll discuss this more later."

Harry nodded and stood, picking up his bag, and left the room.

He walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and took his seat next to Ron. Ron looked at the male and asked, "You feelin' alright, mate?"

Harry nodded. "Professor Snape put me through a rough lesson last night."

"I told you that you need to work with him or else nothing is going to get done," Hermione said from her desk with Susan Bones.

"Alright, Hermione, I get it." Harry rubbed his head.

"So anyway, Harry, I heard we have a new DADA professor. Maybe we'll actually get to use magic!" Ron said excitedly.

"About time," Seamus said from behind them. "I was ready to Avada myself if we had to have Umbridge for one more day."

The group laughed but the whole class was silent when Umbridge entered, a woman with long auburn hair and sea blue eyes walking behind her. They stood at the front of the class and Umbridge spoke, "This is your new professor. She will be reporting to me everyday what has gone on in her classes so you better behave." Umbridge gave another smile then left the room.

Amelia nodded and gulped lightly. "So…I am your new professor…My name is Amelia Lochlin." She gave a light smile.

'AMELIA LOCHLIN?!' Harry screamed in his head. 'It can't be her! It just can't!'

Amelia picked up one of the DADA textbooks, flipped through it, and rolled her eyes. She tossed it behind her and stated, "Professor Umbridge said that I have to use these textbooks so I'm going to, though I'd rather learn all of this stuff using our actual wands." Some of the class cheered at her comment about really wanting to learn without textbooks. "So…let's get started."

**!Next!**

After class, the trio approached Amelia as she was grading papers at her desk. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Professor, you really don't know how to use magic, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione! You can't ask a teacher that!" Ron snapped.

Amelia waved her hand. "No, no. It's okay. I really don't, Miss Granger. I lived most of my life thinking I was a Muggle. I really wish to use magic in the classroom but Professor Umbridge has forbid it."

Hermione smiled. "Well, we have a secret club where Harry is teaching us how to use our defense magic. It's called Dumbledore's Army. Will you join?" she asked.

Amelia's smile widened. "Of course!! That sounds great!"

Hermione smiled happily and quickly dug into her bag. She pulled out a gallon and handed it to Amelia. "At the bottom of this coin, instead of the serial number of the coin, is the date of the next meeting. Harry will meet you outside of this classroom at the time so he can show you to the Room of Requirement."

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Alright." She looked down at the coin. "That date. Is that tonight?"

"Yeah," Ron told her, "Be careful though, Miss Lochlin. Umbridge knows about Dumbledore's Army but she doesn't know that was still are having sessions. She thinks we're too scared of her to continue."

Amelia laughed. "Alright. Now, you three better get to your next class."

The trio nodded and waved as they left the classroom.

When Harry and his friends entered their Potions class, Harry walked to Snape's desk and whispered, "Professor, Amelia….she's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

The male's head shot up from the papers he was reading. "What?!" he jumped softly. "Are you sure?"

Harry quickly nodded. "It really is her. Amelia Lochlin, auburn hair, blue eyes, lived a Muggle most of her life."

Snape placed his hand on his forehead and gave his temples a good rub. "What is Umbridge up to? Why would she bring Amelia here?"

The late bell rang and Harry shrugged. "I'm unsure. Maybe with some sneaking around, we could find something out," he whispered before taking his seat with Ron on the first row.

**!!NEXT!!**

"Ready, professor?" Harry asked Amelia. "Go!"

"Stupify!" she shouted, swishing her wand. The large Death Eater dummy flew back into a wall and fell to the floor. All of Dumbledore's Army applauded her. She laughed. "Wow. I've learned so much on my first day here. Thanks to all of you."

"Miss Lochlin, thank you for agreeing to help us," Ginny thanked her teacher.

Amelia smiled. She looked down at her watch. "Oh! We need to go! Umbridge is due to my classroom any minute to ask about the classes. Go!"

All the students filed out of the room quickly, making sure no one was in the hallway first.

Amelia was running to her classroom and barely watching where she was going. Not paying attention, she bumped into someone as they were both turning the same corner.

The tall figure managed to keep her balance and to catch her when she couldn't. Amelia looked up into the cold eyes of Snape. "Oh, thank you, sir." She stood straight and patted her robes.

"It was no problem. You should be more careful in these hallways, Miss Lochlin." He looked her over quickly, before she noticed. It really was her. She had barely changed, unlike him. The sorrow and anger he held for all those years changed him so much, physically and mentally.

"Oh, you're Professor Snape, the potions teacher." She smiled. "I've been meaning to get with you for something."

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "I need some help learning potions, since I have lived as a Muggle for my whole life. Maybe this weekend, you can teach me."

Snape heart skipped a beat. It was just like it was when they were teens. "I'd be glad to help."

"Alright!" She cheered, making him chuckle. "See you Friday afternoon!" She rushed off down the hallway, still hurrying to get to her classroom before Umbridge.

Snape watched her until she was out of sight. "Maybe…," he mumbled," Things can be the way they were before."

**Chapter Three END**


	5. Chapter Four Lithium

Long Lost Memories

**Long Lost Memories**

**By: MinaWhiteDragon**

**Mina- New chappy!! Woot! XD Well, this series on Youtube is being temporarily discontinued. The next part will be up when I finish this story (which I know will not take long :D)**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! If I did then Draco, Neville, and young Snape would be tied up in my closet. What? You think they're already there? Why do you think that? Muffles and groans? No that's my brother and his friends watching porn.**

**Chapter Four- Lithium**

"See you Friday afternoon!" Amelia rushed off down the hallway, still hurrying to get to her classroom before Umbridge.

Snape watched her until she was out of sight. "Maybe…," he mumbled," Things can be the way they were before."

**!!NEXT!!**

Amelia had been late getting to her classroom before Umbridge but managed to give a good report on her classes and covering up where she was while Umbridge was waiting.

After dinner, Amelia made her was to the potions dungeon. Snape was not in it, waiting for her, so she took a seat at a table and looked over the bottles that sat before her. Strange ingredients were scattered over the table. Snape obviously didn't clean up before dinner.

Amelia ran her fingers over the bottles and the small cauldron on the table.

"Getting familiar with everything?"

Snape's voice from the doorway made her jump and a bottle made her jump and a bottle of snake eyes fall and shatter on the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You scared me." She panicked. She dropped to the ground and was about to pck up the broken glass.

"I got it, Miss Lochlin." Snape lightly waved his wand. The bottle repaired itself and floated back onto the table.

Amelia's jaw dropped and she smiled. "Magic is so amazing!" She laughed.

Snape chuckled then took a seat beside her. He pulled a card out of his robe and handed it to her. "Let's start with this simple potion."

**!!**

Amelia threw something into the cauldron and a puff of purple smoke appear then disappeared. She coughed a little then looked into the cauldron. "It's purple."

"Potion six, completed perfectly." Snape chuckled again. Out of six potions, she only messed up on two.

"Thank you so much for your help, Snape." She smiled and reached out to touch his hand.

When the tips of her fingers touched the palm of his hand, memories flooded both their minds.

Many Snape and Harry had seen together and Amelia had seen in dreams and others were new to both.

When tons of memories filled their minds, they flew back into reality.

Snape's eyes widened and he looked into Amelia's eyes. He saw fear in her eyes. He thought she would regain all her memories and be happy…but she wasn't. She was scared.

"Amelia, I can explain," he started.

She jumped up from her chair and ran out of the dungeon. "Amelia! Wait!"

He grumbled and slammed his fists on the table. "Damn it! What happened?!" He laid his head in his hands and sighed.

**!!**

'"These memories, dear," Umbridge took a sip of tea. "Have you ever seen them before this."

The auburn-haired woman shrugged. "A few of them but only in dreams. Do you know what they are or what they mean?"

Umbridge was silent as she placed her tea cup onto her desk. "No. I don't understand these either."

The younger woman gave a slight look of disbelief. "Is that the truth, headmistress?"

Umbridge gave her trademark, creepy smile and giggle, and answered, "Of course, dear." She looked at one of the cat plates on her wall, which mewed louder than the others. "If you would excuse me, Miss Lochlin, I have another guest."

Amelia nodded and stood up. "Thank you, headmistress." She gave a slight nod of her head then left the office, passing Filch on her way down the stairs.

**!!**

"You have to help her, professor. Don't let her be scared. Tell her the truth." Harry told the professor who met him outside the grand hall.

It was late and if Harry had been by himself, a prefect or professor could give him detention. Thank god he was with Snape.

Snape crossed his arm and gave a look. "You think that would work? She might not even come near me."

"Make her listen. Catch her right after classes let out and talk to her."

Snape rubbed his temples. "Look at me. Taking advice from a sixteen year-old."

"Hey," Harry crossed his arms, "who else is going to help you?"

Snape grabbed Harry by his collar and shoved him in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "Get back to your common room."

Harry had to hold back a laugh as he walked away. Snape simply rolled his eyes and started walking to the room where he stayed.

**!!**

For the next couple of weeks, Amelia was pretty shaky as she taught her classes. Everyone seemed to notice, even the staff, and every time she'd see Snape in the hallway, she would turn the other way or strike up conversation with a student.

Snape's heart hurt. He knew how scared she was about those memories and he desperately wanted to help her, but she wouldn't come near him.

To his surprise, after dinner, she approached him. "Meet me in the potions dungeon at midnight. Please." She didn't wait for an answer as she passed by him and walked the opposite way of her room. He watched her, wondering what was going to happen.

**!!**

Snape was sitting in the potion dungeon, waiting. It was twenty past midnight. Where was she?

Another twenty minutes passed, and another, and another.

He was getting ready to leave when Amelia, very tired and sweaty, ran into the dungeon. "You're still here. Thank God!"

"Amelia, what's wrong?" he asked. This wasn't normal.

She panted, "I-I've been-caught! They've found out!"

"What do you mean? Who found out what?" He placed his arms on her shoulders to hold her up. She looked so tired, she was about to lose her balance.

She took big breaths between her words. "Umbridge...the Ministry...they've found out…I was helping…Dumbledore's Army…"

"You did what?!" He was shocked. He never thought she would even dare to do something that brave her first year. He didn't really care what the students in Dumbledore's Army as long as they weren't causing trouble.

He could see tears in her eyes mixing with the sweat as they dripped down her cheeks; she was more scared than when she saw those memories. "I-I couldn't refuse them…they told me…I'd learn my magic…and that it would be great…if I helped them…take a stand against Umbridge…now…Umbridge and some people…from the Ministry…are looking for me…I managed to…get away…with a spell…"

"Why would you come here? Why risk getting caught?" He felt himself wanting to cry. She was so scared and there really was nothing he could do.

"Severus," she whimpered, making Snape's eyes snap wide at the use of his first name, "run away with me. We can start everything over. We can move out to London, get married, and have a perfect life. They wouldn't be able to take us apart like before."

Snape thought back to the memory of when Amelia's mind was erased and his heart cringed. He was slightly shocked. Amelia had thought about the memories over the last few weeks and she figured out that the memories were real past memories. She still loved him and wanted everything to be like it was before; perfect.

He had always told himself, that if Amelia could ever come back and tell him she wanted him to go away and live with her; he'd give up his job at Hogwarts for her any day. That's what was running though his head now. The life he always wanted, the life with her, was right there for the taking…and he was wrapping his hand around it.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Let's get out of here," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged back. "Yes."

**Chapter Four END!**

**MWD- SQUEE!! I'm so excited!! This story is turning out to be amazing!! :3 Sadly though, it's coming to a close soon. The ending is arriving!**


	6. Chapter Five Whisper

**By: MinaWhiteDragon**

**Mina- New chappy!! Woot! XD Well, this series on Youtube is being temporarily discontinued. The next part will be up when I finish this story (which I know will not take long :D)**

**Disclaimer- My mom has webbed feet that sing! Quack quack! Dinner is now. We go eat! Ug Ug! (Translation: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters! I don't even own this disclaimer. Enjoy the story! Ug ug!)**

**Chapter Four- Going Under**

Snape wrapped his arms around Amelia and tightly hugged her. "Let's leave together."

Amelia smiled and hugged back. "Yes. Let's go."

**!!**

Umbridge stormed through the castle, Ministry members behind her. "First those bloody children leave me to be killed by centaurs, and now that damn Snape and his little Death Eater whore! Ugh! This time she'll go to Azkaban and he'll be right next to her! No memory erasing this time!"

The group burst into the Potions dungeon. "Amelia Lochlin! This is the day I will finally put you where you belong!"

Amelia broke away from her hug with Snape and gave a light laugh. "I escaped the first time and don't think I can't escape again. I have gotten much stronger."

Umbridge pulled her wand from her robe and waved it. "Petrificus totalus!"

"Protego!" Amelia waved her own wand and blocked the spell. "I have no desire to go to Azkaban for a crime I did not commit, and I refuse to lose my precious memories again." She took Snape's hand. "Lumos helios!"

A blinding light filled the room and when it dimmed, the two adults were gone.

**!!**

Amelia and Snape were walking along a small neighborhood sidewalk. She was tightly holding his hand as they approached a house.

"This is my parents' house. Leave the explanation to me," she told him.

Snape gave a nod as they walked to the front door. He felt like a teenage again but, of course, with Amelia at his side, he didn't care. He watched Amelia knock on the door.

After a few minutes, an older woman opened the door. Her look of panic on her face calmed a little when she saw it was her daughter, but she was curious about the man beside her. "Amelia?! It's one in the morning! What's wrong?!"

Amelia gulped. "C-can we come in, mum?"

The woman opened the door wider and allowed them entry. The three sat in the living room, after Amelia's mother made coffee.

"What's wrong, Amelia?" he mother asked but before Amelia could answer her mother blurted out, "You're pregnant?!"

Amelia shook her head. "No, mum, I'm not pregnant." She gave a slight laugh. She cleared her throat then spoke again. "I'm in trouble." Snape could feel Amelia gripping his hand tightly.

"W-what kind of trouble?" he mother stuttered.

So, Amelia told her mother everything, about the memories, Dumbledore's Army, the Ministry, and about how she was falsely accused of a horrible crime.

The old woman rubbed her forehead. So much information in so little time. "A-Amelia…what are you going to do?"

"Well, we're going to hide out in my house until everything cools down."

Snape butted in, "Your house. Isn't that a little…obvious?"

Amelia nodded. "So obvious, it's the last place they'll look…and by the time they find us, I'll be ready to fight them."

"And I'll be there to help you." He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a light kiss, bringing a smile to his love's face."

The gesture brought a smile to the old woman's face as well. "This man…the man from your dreams…is he your true love?"

Her daughter laughed, a blush rising to her cheeks, something that had not happened since she was a teenager. "I believe it." She looked at Snape who gave a simple smile. She was always the only one he'd ever smile for.

**!!**

Amelia and Snape lived in the serenity of the Muggle Community Amelia had always lived in for many weeks. They would act as normal Muggles out in public but when they were at home, or in the company of Amelia's parents, they used their magic as they wished, but very carefully. One mistake and the Ministry would find them in a heartbeat.

Snape wondered what was happening at Hogwarts in his absence. He wondered if Dumbledore was still hiding from the Ministry like them, or if peace and true order was restored to the school. He also wondered what was happening to Harry. Things were pretty crazy before he had left. A mere few hours before the 'escape', Umbridge ordered him to use a truth serum on Harry to find out where Dumbledore was hiding, a secret no one, not even Harry knew.

The potions teacher thanked his lucky stars he left that place before something bad happened to him and Amelia.

He pondered everything as he stared at the ceiling, in the comfort of the large bed. Everything had not been the fairytale everyone would hope for but he was happy and he would never change how everything pieced together. This was his fairytale and no one was going to take it away again.

"What are you thinking about?" he heard Amelia's tired voice ask.

He looked down to her and gave a soft grin. "Everything."

She gave a soft sleepy giggle. "Am I part of everything?" She watched him laugh too. She cuddled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "Everything is perfect." She shut her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat. She could feel in her own chest, her heart matching the beat of his. She truly was his true love.

**!!**

After getting ready for the day, the two sat down for a peaceful breakfast. The peace, however, hit a bump when a smoky gray owl flew through the window and placed a letter on the table in front of Severus.

Amelia stared at it. "Who…who is it from?" she asked, a little scared of who might have sent it.

The male took the letter in his hands and looked at the front of it. It said; "To Severus Snape, From Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Looks to me like Dumbledore is back at the school." He had to grin, it was something to be happy about.

Amelia smiled. "Open it! It has to be good news!!" She stood from the table and went to get more coffee.

Severus's fingers slowly ripped open the seal of the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He took a deep breath as he unfolded the letter and began to read.

"Mr. Severus Snape, I am glad to tell you that the Ministry is finally out of Hogwarts, thanks to Harry Potter and his friends. They traveled to the Ministry and battled He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters with the help of the Order of the Phoenix. Sadly, we did lose Sirius Black in the battle. The loss has affected all of us but we are ending the year with the more strength than we've ever had. Onto other matters, I wish to give you and Ms. Lochlin your jobs back. I hope you accept. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."

"That fool Black, I always knew he was going to get killed," Snape mumbled. He sighed and spoke louder for her to hear, "Well, do you want to go back to Hogwarts and take your job back?" he asked.

It took her a small minute but she was able to answer. To his surprise, she shook her head. "I'd rather not go back. Umbridge is a mad woman, and I know, even if she didn't work for the Ministry, she would come after me to finish the job. It's best I stay hidden."

"At Hogwarts, you'll be safe."

"I'll never be safe from those who wish to kill me, love. You can go back. I'll always be here, waiting for you to come home on holiday breaks." She gave a sweet smile. "Plus, the stress of school and the chances of getting hurt teaching are not good for the newcomer." She placed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes.

He stood up from the table, placing the letter down, and walked to her, his hands replacing hers on her stomach. "I understand. The new Snape needs to be safe all the time and so does my Amelia." He stood up straight and gave his love a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Severus."

**!!**

As Severus entered the Great Hall, he looked around at the students enjoying the end of the year feast. No one knew what had happened to him over the time he was gone but they didn't really care. Not many students cared for him.

His eye caught on Harry sitting in the middle of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He walked to him and told him, "Though Black was a pompous ass during our school years, he didn't deserve to be killed in the way he was."

Harry looked at his teacher and nodded. "Thank you, professor. I'm glad you and Miss Lochlin, hm excuse me, Mrs. Snape are happy together. Congratulations to the both of you for her new stomachache." He smiled.

Severus gave a chuckle. So, not only did Harry see Severus and Amelia's past memories, he saw the new ones they made. "Thank you, Potter. Enjoy your dinner and I look forward to having you in Potions next year." He proceeded to the professor table to enjoy his own dinner. Hermione and Ron questioned their friend about what him and their teacher were talking about.

Severus took a glance at Dumbledore and gave a nod. Dumbledore smile and nodded back.

Severus's life was back together. He, secretly, was the happiest person in the world.

Now the Long Lost Memory was lost no more.

**THE END**

**!!**

**MWD- I bet you seriously thought this is the end. :D Nope!! I am happy to say now that there is a sequal!! The winner of my new Long Lost Memories contest on Youtube will be helping me with the sequal!!**

**Well, hope ya'll enjoyed this first story! Can't wait to see you again for the next one!**


	7. DEAR FANS

Dear fans of this story,

It's been awhile, yes, but this will be updated and brought back soon. Please view my profile for my new account. Be sure to add me to your favorite authors and update list so you can see when your favorite story has been posted. Thank you.

Love, MinaKaibaKitune aka MiyukiGainsborough


End file.
